


Tricked!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus is a little surprised by what he sees!





	1. What is that?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is a little surprised by what he sees!


	2. Zombie Scraplet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is working on a Zombie Scraplet???


	3. Not real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is reassured that the Zombie Scraplet isn't real.


	4. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is determined to get back at Smokescreen for all the pranks he has pulled.


	5. Count me in!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team would like to watch Mr. Unprankable's reaction to Ratchet's prank...Except Optimus!


	6. Horrible singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobot is impressed with Smokescreen's shower singing.


	7. AAAUGH Scraplet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins the prank wars!


	8. ZOMBIE SCRAPLET!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is officially pranked!


	9. TRICK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gets his point across! Smokescreen declares revenge!


End file.
